


Scientists Do Not Believe In Curses

by anyanp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7016761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanp/pseuds/anyanp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хартли вынужден подрабатывать в цветочном магазине, куда довольно часто заглядывает Циско.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientists Do Not Believe In Curses

Денег катастрофически не хватало. И проблема была не в том, что живя под опекой родителей, Хартли привык к роскошной жизни. Нет, просто денег действительно было мало.  
Стипендия полностью перекрывала расходы на учёбу и аренду квартиры. На еду, транспорт и уж тем более на что-то сверх необходимого минимума её было недостаточно. Нужно было срочно искать работу.

Хартли невероятно повезло. На первом этаже многоэтажки, где он снимал однокомнатку, был небольшой цветочный магазин. И его владелица, миссис Джоан Уиндем, очаровательнейшая пожилая леди, как раз искала себе помощника.

* * *

  
Этот парень, Циско Рамон, был кем-то вроде постоянного покупателя. За последний месяц он заходил уже раз десять, и каждый раз за букетом для новой пассии. Хартли, конечно, знал это, потому что слышал разговоры Циско и миссис Уиндем. Парень раньше подрабатывал тут, поэтому был в хороших отношениях с владелицей магазинчика.

Сам Хартли относился к пареньку слегка скептично. Циско был ему симпатичен — густые и длинные тёмные волосы, восхитительные глубокие глаза с дьявольской искрой, пухлые губы, очаровательная улыбка, мелодичный смех, — но такая частая смена партнёров настораживала — Хартли недолюбливал настолько ветреных, несерьёзных людей. К тому же Циско мог быть чрезмерно шумным и надоедливым, что тоже заметно убавляло привлекательности. И всё-таки Хартли иногда ловил себя на том, что откровенно пялится на Циско и чуть ли не пожирает его глазами. Иногда.

Пару раз даже получилось немного поговорить. Оказалось, что Циско кроме привлекательной внешности обладал ещё и очень привлекательным интеллектом. За пределами университетских стен Хартли почти не встречал людей, которые могли понимать его «заумный технотрёп», так что встретить исключение из этого правила было особенно приятно. Правда особо пообщаться не получалось — Циско убегал на свидание с очередной пассией, а встречаться вне этого магазинчика... Нет. Хартли не попадётся на эту удочку, нет, нет, нет.

* * *

  
В эту субботу миссис Уиндел приболела, и Хартли пришлось следить за магазинчиком самому. Посетителей было мало — всего три человека — плюс нужно было отдать уже готовый заказ. Довольно спокойный день.

Минут за пятнадцать до закрытия зашёл Циско. Интересно, на этот раз тоже букет для кого-то нового?

— Добро пожаловать, Циско.  
— А где миссис Уиндем? — а вот это было даже немного обидно. Мог бы и поздороваться сначала.  
— Плохо себя чувствует. Ничего серьёзного, но на всякий случай взяла внеплановый выходной.  
— Мммм, ясно. Надеюсь она скоро поправится, — секундная пауза. — Слушай, есть готовые букеты чего-нибудь жёлтого? Джин говорила, что любит жёлтый.  
— Новая девушка? Опять? В прошлый раз ты искал букет для Сэм, если я не ошибаюсь, — Хартли позволил себе чуть-чуть улыбнуться и добавить в тон немного игривости. Обычно так он говорил, когда флиртовал. Не то, чтобы Циско стоило это знать.  
— Завидуешь? — ответил также игриво. Если бы Хартли не был уверен в том, что это невозможно, то подумал бы, что Циско с ним флиртует.  
— Ревную, — лёгкий смешок. — Кажется где-то были жёлтые тюльпаны. Пойдёт?  
— Да, вполне.

Хартли нашёл этот чёртов букет — не самый лучший, конечно, но вполне свежий. К счастью, жёлтые розы как раз сегодня купили. Нет, не к счастью, конечно. Жаль, жаль, что их купили.

— С тебя двадцать пять долларов. Увидимся на следующей неделе.  
— Возможно. Пока, — и Циско убежал с букетом, забыв забрать сдачу. Как обычно.

* * *

  
Хартли уже закрывался. Пересчитал кассу — к счастью, всё сошлось. Выключил свет. Задвинул жалюзи. И прямо у двери встретил Циско.

О боже. О пресвятой Гарри Поттер и апостолы его Рон и Гермиона. Циско выглядел просто ужасно. Хартли никогда не видел его таким... таким. Разбитым. Подавленым.

— Эй, всё в порядке? — желание прикоснуться, обнять и сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Чёрт, Хартли давно себя так не чувствовал.  
— Хартли? — глаза Циско блестели. Он что, плакал? Кто вообще мог довести Циско, это воплощение счастья и жизнерадостности, до слёз?  
— Да. Что произошло?  
— Когда я пришёл, Джин уже сидела со своим парнем, с которым она рассталась две недели назад. Но именно сегодня они помирились. И я опять остался ни с чем, — голос Циско дрожал. В нём слышались не только боль и разочарование, но, хоть и совсем слабо, и злость.  
— Я сожалею.  
— И так каждый ёбаный раз! — Циско обычно следил за языком, но похоже бы настолько раздражён, что сорвался. — Каждое первое свидание для меня последнее. Но чёрт, это даже начаться не успело и я уже оказался отшит! Я что, проклят?  
— Циско...  
— Прости, Харт, я сорвался, — Циско немного успокоился. — Просто это действительно становится слишком нелепо.  
— Да уж... — нужно было его как-то подбодрить. Подбадривать Хартли совершенно не умел. — Просто эти девушки не понимают, что упустили.  
— Девушки, парни... Да какая разница, почему у меня ни с кем не складываются отношения. Они не складываются.  
— Ты пытался встречаться с парнями? — это было совершенно нетактично и не к месту, но чёрт возьми.  
— Ага. С Сэмом, Чарли, Алексом, Тейлором. Я вроде как бисексуал. А что? — любопытство в глазах. Любопытство — это хорошо. Лучше боли, разочарования и злости.  
— Ну ты мне вроде как нравишься, — лучшее признание в любви, десять из десяти. Хартли ментально отвесил себе фейспалм.  
— Ты гей? То есть мне не глючились те томные взгляды?  
— Ага. Так что, может сходим куда-нибудь? И не думай, что отделаешься от меня так просто.  
— Думаешь, сможешь преодолеть моё проклятие первого свидания? — Циско улыбался. Отлично. Можно было перестать так сильно нервничать. И начать нервничать немного слабее.  
— Я учёный, я не верю в проклятия.  
— Тогда можно попробовать.

И Хартли наконец взял Циско за руку.


End file.
